Nico/Gallery
Volume Covers= Manga vol02.jpg Manga vol03.jpg |-|Web Manga= Chapter01.jpg Chapter03.jpg Chapter05.jpg Nanbaka christmas.jpg Chapter14.jpg Happy new year.jpg Chapter18.jpg Chapter19.jpg Chapter20.jpg Chapter24.jpg Chapter25.5.jpg Kenshirou chapter.jpg Kiji chapter.jpg Samon chapter.jpg Extra chapter all running.jpg New character?!.jpg Esape to the hotel.jpg Nanbaka nails.png Nanbaka hair.png 6fa7dc9d3a330d6bf49af11f7effb61e.jpg 3c77f236d0caf035f005652081e2af5a.jpg 4afcc73e5e9afae0dbde07014fda2b9d.jpg 119.jpg |-|Misc.= Nico JAPcard.jpg Nico card.png Nico character sketch.jpg|Nico character sketch Cell 13 first episode card.jpeg Tsukumo and cell 13 episode card.jpeg Jyugo writeing episode card.jpeg Nico and uno episode card.jpeg Building 5 vs building 13 episode card.jpeg Cell 13 episode card.jpeg Character lineup.jpeg Wild nico episode card.jpeg Character lineup fes.jpg|Nanbaka fes 2017 Cell 13 valentines.jpeg|Happy Valentines day 2 nicos.jpg Scary festival.jpg Screenplay nanbaka.jpg In a blanket.jpg|cell 13 in blankets Cell 13 chibis.jpeg|cell 13 chibi heads Cell 13 banquent of flowers.jpeg Nanbaka 3rd aniversary.jpeg Mitsuru and nico.jpeg Jyugo and dolls.jpeg With the other inmates.jpg Cell 13 topple.jpg The other inmates here.jpg Upa and Nico01.jpg Upa and Nico02.jpg All running.jpg B79c5cee4aa3ef0e44108a89c432287b068ce982v2 hq.jpg Nico and his pokemon.jpg Cell 13 ganster.jpg Everyone ganster.jpg Nicojyugorock and uno gangster.jpg Cell 13 pokemon.jpg Nico pretty.jpg 4z5z5z54.jpg 277.png Tumblr pjf76874R01wrd6in 1280.jpg EQA9zNCUcAEc32u.jpg Opening Theme= Rin! Rin! Hi! Hi!.jpg Opening03.jpg Opening04.jpg Opening05.jpg Opening13.jpg Opening17.jpg Opening21.jpg Opening28.jpg Opening29.jpg |-|Ending Theme= Ending01.jpg Ending02.jpg Ending03.jpg Ending04.jpg Nanbaka Datsugoku Riron♪!.jpg Ending05.jpg Ending06.jpg Ending09.jpg Ending12.jpg Ending15.jpg Ending17.jpg Ending18.jpg |-|Ep. 1= Episode1-05.jpg Episode1-07.jpg Episode1-11.jpg Episode1-17.jpg Episode1-18.jpg Episode1-19.jpg Episode1-20.jpg Episode1-22.jpg Episode1-23.jpg Episode1-24.jpg Episode1-25.jpg Episode1-26.jpg Episode1-27.jpg Episode1-28.jpg Episode1-29.jpg Episode1-30.jpg Episode1-32.jpg Episode1-33.jpg Episode1-34.jpg Episode1-37.jpg Episode1-38.jpg Episode1-48.jpg Episode1-52.jpg Episode1-55.jpg Episode1-56.jpg Episode1-58.jpg Episode1-59.jpg Episode1-60.jpg Episode1-62.jpg Episode1-63.jpg Episode1-65.jpg Episode1-66.jpg Episode1-67.jpg Episode1-68.jpg Episode1-70.jpg Episode1-72.jpg Episode1-76.jpg Episode1.jpg Episode1-79.jpg Episode1-83.jpg Episode1-89.jpg Episode1-90.jpg Episode1-91.jpg Episode1-96.jpg Episode1-98.jpg Episode1-101.jpg Episode1-102.jpg Episode1-103.jpg Episode1-104.jpg Episode1-106.jpg Episode1-107.jpg Episode1-109.jpg Episode1-110.jpg Episode1-112.jpg |-|Ep. 2= Episode2-01.jpg Episode2-32.jpg Episode2-34.jpg Episode2-37.jpg Episode2-39.jpg Episode2-42.jpg Episode2-45.jpg Episode2-47.jpg Episode2-84.jpg Episode2-85.jpg Episode2-86.jpg Episode2-88.jpg Episode2-89.jpg Episode2-105.jpg |-|Ep. 3= Episode03-006.jpg Episode03-007.jpg Episode03-010.jpg Episode03-011.jpg Episode03-012.jpg Episode03-019.jpg Episode03-020.jpg Episode03-024.jpg Episode03-031.jpg Episode03-033.jpg Episode03-034.jpg Episode03-038.jpg Episode03-040.jpg Episode03-042.jpg Episode03-045.jpg Episode03-047.jpg Episode03-051.jpg Episode03-053.jpg Episode03-055.jpg Episode03-057.jpg Episode03-066.jpg Episode03-075.jpg |-|Ep. 4= Episode4.jpg |-|Ep. 5= Episode5.jpg |-|Ep. 6= |-|Ep. 7= |-|Ep. 8= |-|Ep. 9= |-|Ep. 10= Episode10.jpg |-|Ep. 11= |-|Ep. 12= Episode12-37.jpg Episode12-48.jpg Episode12-53.jpg Episode12-54.jpg Episode12-63.jpg Episode12-73.jpg Episode12-75.jpg |-|Ep. 13= Episode13-31.jpg Episode13-33.jpg Episode13-35.jpg Episode13-36.jpg Episode13-37.jpg Episode13-39.jpg Episode13-43.jpg Episode13-44.jpg Episode13-45.jpg Episode13-49.jpg Episode13-63.jpg Episode13-72.jpg Episode13-73.jpg Episode13-79.jpg Episode13-80.jpg |-|Ep. 14= Episode 14-11.jpg Episode 14-13.jpg Episode 14-72.jpg Episode 14-80.jpg Episode 14-86.jpg Episode 14-103.jpg Episode 14-105.jpg Episode 14-111.jpg Episode 14-112.jpg Episode 14-114.jpg Episode 14-117.jpg Episode 14-121.jpg Episode 14-139.jpg Episode 14-145.jpg Episode 14-147.jpg |-|Ep. 15= Episode15-11.jpg Episode15-12.jpg Episode15-16.jpg Episode15-17.jpg Episode15-18.jpg Episode15-25.jpg Episode15-43.jpg Episode15-44.jpg Episode15-74.jpg Episode15-76.jpg |-|Ep. 17= Episode17-1.jpg Episode17-17.jpg Episode17-19.jpg Episode17-22.jpg Episode17-32.jpg Episode17-38.jpg Episode17-41.jpg Episode17-42.jpg Episode17-47.jpg Episode17-49.jpg Episode17-50.jpg Episode17-51.jpg Episode17-60.jpg Episode17-62.jpg Episode17-63.jpg Episode17-67.jpg Episode17-70.jpg Episode17-71.jpg Episode17-72.jpg Episode17-77.jpg Episode17-81.jpg Episode17-82.jpg |-|Ep. 18= |-|Ep. 19= Episode19-003.jpg Episode19-019.jpg Episode19-020.jpg Episode19-022.jpg Episode19-024.jpg Episode19-025.jpg Episode19-038.jpg Episode19-043.jpg Episode19-052.jpg Episode19-053.jpg Episode19-060.jpg Episode19-072.jpg Episode19-073.jpg Episode19-075.jpg |-|Ep. 20= Episode20-6.jpg Episode20-8.jpg Episode20-9.jpg Episode20-11.jpg Episode20-12.jpg Episode20-15.jpg Episode20-16.jpg Episode20-22.jpg Episode20-56.jpg Episode20-58.jpg Episode20-59.jpg Episode20-61.jpg Episode20-63.jpg Episode20-64.jpg Episode20-69.jpg Episode20-71.jpg Episode20-72.jpg Episode20-79.jpg Episode20-81.jpg Episode20-83.jpg Episode20-84.jpg Episode20-86.jpg Episode20-88.jpg Episode20-90.jpg Episode20-97.jpg Episode20-103.jpg Episode20-104.jpg Episode20-108.jpg Episode20-109.jpg Episode20-111.jpg |-|Ep. 21= |-|Ep. 22= Episode22-1.jpg Episode22-2.jpg Episode22-11.jpg Episode22-12.jpg Episode22-20.jpg |-|Ep. 23= |-|Ep. 24= Episode24-85.jpg Episode24-86.jpg Episode24-88.jpg |-|Ep. 25= |-|Misc.= NanbakaEDSingle.jpg|Nico on the ED Single Cover NanbakaShuujinSONGS.jpg|Nico on the Cover of the Shuujin Songs Character CD Jacket vol2.jpg|Rock & Nico on the Vol.2 BD Cover Nico AnimeDesign.jpg Category:Gallery